Takenaga's Fear
by FireStorm1991
Summary: What if Takenaga got too into his science project and ended up with a split personality? How would he handle it? How would his friends and girlfriend handle it? We all know how Sunako would feel.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own The Wallflower, Jeckle and Hyde, or the characters.

I was inspired from watching Jeckle and Hyde in my still Halloween decorated apartment , then listening to Animal I Have Become. What if Takenaga got too into his science project and ended up with a split personality? How would he handle it? How would his friends and girlfriend handle it? We all know how Sunako would feel. -_-

* * *

><p>"Okay, class," the teacher said. "Today we are going to talk about mental disorders."<p>

After many groans from the class, the teacher began discussing various disorders. Takenaga was barely paying attention; his mind wandering while he stared out the window. He was daydreaming about Noi; however, he would never admit it. He was too shy for that sort of thing.

Takenaga was complex. He wanted to understand things he couldn't comprehend; he wanted to understand his girlfriend; he wanted to understand himself…he needed understanding about the world around him. Enter science project. "Class, I want you all to write a report on a psychological disorder. It's due in a month. I want you to do as much research as possible for this topic."

Takenaga mentally sighed. He didn't have any ideas on what he wanted to write his report on. He spent four hours in his room writing down his ideas, until something finally hit him. Well, actually it was thrown at him.

"You left your book in the living room," Kyohei said indifferently. "Sunako said to give it to you."

"So you decide to throw it at me while I'm doing school work?" he asked angrily, rubbing his head.

"Well, I _did_ call you to come out of your room but_ SOMEONE_ ignored me."

Takenaga turned away, "I didn't hear you."

"Come on, get out of your room and come hang out with us," Kyohei said. "I actually got paid today so we were going to go out so that Sunako doesn't have to cook."

"That sounds _TOO_ generous to be your idea," Takenaga said, writing more ideas down.

"You're right," Kyohei smirked. "It was Yuki and Ranmaru's idea. So are you coming?"

"No."

"Hn, suit yourself. Yuki said to tell you to just make sure you eat something, if you refused."

Takenaga waved him off and Kyohei left his room thinking that Takenaga was starting to act antisocial again. _What is with that bookworm? He should just chill out for once._

Takenaga finally got an idea for his project after seeing the book Kyohei "gave" back to him. He wrote down all he needed for the project and handed his proposal to his teacher. The gist of his project was that he needed to mix some medications to be able to feel the same effects as someone who had a disorder; for example, manic depression (or bipolar disorder). His report would be on the effects of this disorder, and like previously stated, he wanted to understand the effects. He would use himself as a test subject. His teacher gave him some warning on which drugs not to mix or mess with since they could cause hallucinations, but his project seemed safe enough.

His teacher said the only problem would be getting the money to afford everything he needed. He talked to Noi about his project and she suggested he talk to his father about it. Takenaga thought about it, but he wasn't sure. Sure his father was allowing him to live in the mansion, date Noi, and continue with his education, but would he be willing to give him money for a school project he knew nothing about? _Well, _he thought, _there's only one way to find out._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Wallflower. Just wanted everyone to know that.

* * *

><p>So Noi had convinced Takenaga to visit his family. She accompanied him so that he wouldn't feel alone in dealing with his father. Takenaga was very happy that she was finally meeting his parents and that his mother already approved of her.<p>

"So, what is this project Noi was telling your mother about?" his father asked him.

"A science project. I plan on mixing a few drugs to allow me to experience some of the effects someone with a mental disorder would feel so that I can better write about it."

"That's absurd," his father said, "and so very unethical. What happens if it backfires on you?"

"It won't," Takenaga said trying his best to stand strong, "I did a lot of research and already showed my teacher. He already warned me which drugs not to mix. The effects are only temporary, I promise you that."

"I don't approve of this project, but it's good to see you taking the initiative for once," his father said nodding. "I will give you the money you need for this project."

* * *

><p>"Goodnight, Takenaga," Noi said hugging him at the door. "I will see you in school tomorrow."<p>

It was a very good night. Takenaga's parents liked Noi; his father agreed to finance his project; and he was able to order everything he needed. A few days later he received the drugs he needed and started mixing the medications. He then left the solution to incubate in his room on his desk; the solution needed a half a day to settle before he could take it. He got his school books together and left his room, closing the door behind him.

No one was downstairs for breakfast so Takenaga grabbed some leftovers and left for school. He had to get there early to tutor one of his fellow classmates in math (thankfully, it wasn't Sunako).

* * *

><p>"Oh Takenaga?" a red-headed playboy called out, creeping into his room. "Oh man, he already left. I was out all night with my kittens and didn't do any of my assignments. Oh well, such is the price we pay."<p>

He then walked over to Takenaga's desk and started looking to see if he had left a copy of the assignments that Ranmaru would be able to copy. While he was searching, Ranmaru bumped into the desk, knocking over a glass tube with another chemical in it. The tube hit the bottom part of the desk and broke, some of the chemical getting into the solution.

"Oh crap!" Ranmaru yelled in a hushed tone. "I better clean this up before Takenaga realizes I was snooping around his room."

Ranmaru cleaned up the chemical and broken test tube from his desk and floor and then quickly exited Takenaga's room.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own Wallflower...just a fan.

* * *

><p>"Thanks again, Takenaga. I am so ready for exams now."<p>

Takenaga was a complex person alright. He was smart, shy, and sensitive. He inquired about the world around him. He was antisocial; but whenever anyone needed help, he would help if he could.

"Good morning, Oda-san," his science professor said. Takenaga bowed to him in respect and took his seat and took out the book Kyohei had thrown at him the other day. It was about a scientist who was trying to separate personalities in attempts to save his late father. Takenaga hadn't read too far into the book, but he was at the part where the scientist decided to use himself as the test subject since others were too afraid of his unsanctioned theory.

* * *

><p>After school, Takenaga met up with Noi at the library. They were meeting up to plan their date for the end of the week. Takenaga had estimated the effects of his solution to wear off by the weekend. He was smiling as he listened to his girlfriend's thoughts about their date catching himself wondering how he could be so lucky to have someone like her in his life.<p>

He walked her home and kissed her on her cheek, bidding her goodbye. She mentally squealed as she closed the door. Takenaga continued to think about all of his memories with her and thinking that there was no one else that could ever be as amazing as she was. He walked home and entered with a smile on his face.

"What are you so happy about, huh Take-chan?" Ranmaru teased, snapping Takenaga out of his daydream. "Did Noi put out already?"

A quick hit to the head was given to the idiotic playboy from none other than Kyohei. "Sorry, Takenaga," Kyohei started. "He's been doing this all day to me and poor Yuki. I think he's bored with his playboy life." Kyohei smirked.

"Am Not!" Ranmaru snapped. "At least it's better than being with that emotionless girl."

"Hey, that's not fair," Yuki whined. "Just because she doesn't show it doesn't mean she doesn't have feelings, you know?"

Takenaga snuck away to his room to take the solution while his roommates were screaming at each other. When he got to his room he observed the solution sitting on his desk where he left it. He felt a little off, but shrugged it off. After all, he followed his teacher's warnings and didn't mix in anything unnecessary. The solution had gone through its expected color change. He drank the solution and cringed at its bitter taste. He hadn't expected it to taste that bitter, but oh well. That's what happens when you dissolve pills in a solution.

* * *

><p>At dinner Takenaga warned everyone about his experiment and about how he may act like he's having mood swings over the next few days. At the explanation, Kyohei paused from scarfing down his food.<p>

"So let me get this straight. You mixed a bunch of medications so that you can feel the symptoms of bipolar disorder and because of that you will be just as bad a hormonal teenage girl." Takenaga twitched at Kyohei's comparison.

"No, Kyohei, he'll be happy one moment and then pissed off another," Sunako bluntly stated after putting the last of the food on the table before retreating to her room.

"Uh-huh, so just like a hormonal teenage girl."

"Does Noi know about this?" Ranmaru asked.

"Yes, she's the one who told me to explain my project to my father to try and convince him to finance it."

"And he agreed?" Yuki asked in shock. He remembered Takenaga's father all too well and he was not the most understanding guy on the planet.

"Yes," Takenaga replied. "Anyway, I should really get some sleep. I feel really tired."

"Well, duh," Kyohei said. "That's what you get for mixing medications."

"Don't worry. I didn't put anything in there that could hurt me."

* * *

><p>The next day Takenaga woke up with a headache. "Well I didn't eat much last night so I'm probably just hungry," he said to himself as he walked downstairs. Everyone was sitting at the table eating breakfast.<p>

"Good morning, Takenaga," Yuki beamed. "How did you sleep?"

"I…slept fine, Yuki," Takenaga said hoarsely.

"What's wrong?" his overly sensitive friend asked with a frown.

"Nothing, I just have a slight headache. I'll be fine."

"Maybe you should take aspirin," Yuki said, handing him the bottle of painkillers.

"Yeah, that's what he needs. More pills," Kyohei said sarcastically.

"I said I'm fine!" Takenaga snapped, smacking the bottle to the floor, causing Yuki to cry.

"I know you normally ask pregnant women this, but Takenaga, how are those mood swings coming?" Ranmaru asked, a little bit of a shocked tone in his voice. Takenaga shook his head as he put his hand to it. He couldn't figure out why his head hurt so much, but he had to get to school now so he couldn't worry about it.

* * *

><p>In class, his headache got worse. He couldn't even focus on the teacher's lesson. He didn't even hear the teacher call him.<p>

"Mr. Oda, I asked if you were okay."

Takenaga looked up at him. "I…I'm fine, just a little dizzy."

"Maybe you should go to the nurse's office." At this point, there was no use in arguing with his teacher or himself. He needed to rest. He left the room and started walking to the nurse's office when he started feeling his headache worsen and his stomach churn. He grabbed onto the wall with one hand leaning his weight on it and held onto his head with the other. He tried to keep walking, but he was getting dizzier and started seeing colors. _What the hell is wrong with me? I didn't use anything I wasn't supposed to. Why do I feel this awful?_

_Sleep._ He heard a soft voice in the back of his head. He figured it was himself telling himself to rest. He kept trying to move forward to the nurse's office.

_Sleep. _The voice said again. Takenaga ignored it again and moved forward.

_Damn it, I said SLEEP!_ Takenaga couldn't ignore the voice anymore. He fell to his knees, still clutching to the wall. Then he blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Wallflower...yeah...I don't own it.

* * *

><p>Takenaga started to wake up when he realized he wasn't in school but in his room safely tucked under the blankets of his bed. His headache was completely gone. <em>How did I get back here?<em> he wondered as he got up to go downstairs.

"Hey, look who's up," he heard Kyohei say. Everyone turned their attention to Takenaga.

"How did I get here? I was supposed to be going to the nurse's office," he said, confused.

"Wow, you were way off," Ranmaru said.

"What do you mean?"

"Your teacher told us you weren't feeling well and he sent you to the nurse, but when we went to the nurse, she said you never came. So we came home hoping to finding you and you were collapsed out in the front," Yuki said, pretty much crying hysterically at the thought of his friend being ill.

"Are you sure you didn't put anything in the solution that could hurt you?" Kyohei asked. He was very suspicious about this whole project.

"No, I didn't."

"You could have made a mistake," Kyohei pressed.

"I didn't," Takenaga was starting to get more irritated.

"But it's possible that you-"

"I told you I didn't!" Takenaga yelled. Yuki started crying again. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to do snap like that."

"Is there a way to abort this project?" Ranmaru asked.

"No, the effects last for a week and I can't change them without seriously risking my health."

"You already did that," Kyohei muttered angrily. "You know, unless you think it's normal for you to have splitting headaches and to collapse outside of the house." Takenaga didn't respond.

All of a sudden they heard maniacal laughter coming from the living room and all shivered. Sunako was watching the news. "Um…Sunako?" Yuki asked, clearly nervous and scared. "Why are you laughing like that?"

The girl's eyes lit up as if she just received a Christmas present from Santa. "There was a murder not too far from here!" The others fell over.

"Seriously, that girl is never becoming a lady," Kyohei said.

They watched the news report; Takenaga felt uneasy. He couldn't figure out why. He didn't know the victim; he didn't see the murder. _Maybe it's because I was unconscious in the front of the house. I am very lucky the murderer did not come by here._

Almost reading his thoughts, Kyohei said, "You are very lucky that murderer didn't come down this street or that could have been you. Next time you have a headache, stay home and rest." Kyohei was genuinely concerned for his best friend's health and well-being.

"I will, Kyohei," Takenaga said in defeat. "I'm sorry for worrying all of you."

* * *

><p>A couple days later, Takenaga still hadn't had a headache. He had however snapped at Kyohei, had almost gotten into a fist fight with Ranmaru and his "kittens" for laughing too loud while he was trying to study for an exam, and Yuki who was just trying to be nice to him. Sunako was in her room most of the time, so he hadn't gotten the chance to snap at her. That couldn't last too long, right?<p>

Ranmaru was out, avoiding Takenaga's mood swings; Kyohei had found another part-time job after getting fired from his last; and Yuki was staying after school to get some help in English (he was afraid to ask Takenaga for help right now). Sunako was cooking for Takenaga and herself since the others told her she had to or they would take Hiroshi away. She normally didn't cook for one person, but they were worried about Takenaga and wanted to make sure he was eating.

Sunako was about to finish cooking when she heard him groan. She went to go make sure he was okay (actually, she wanted to see if the murderer had attacked Takenaga), but found that he was just gripping his head again. She quickly brought out the food, but instead of a "thank you" like she normally got from him, he just said, "I'm not hungry, Sunako, but thank you anyway."

If Sunako hated anything, it was someone turning down her cooking. "But you have to eat something. It'll make you feel better," she said trying her best to sound concerned. She was more concerned with trying to make sure he didn't waste the food she cooked.

"I said that I'm not hungry."

"But you should-"

"I am NOT hungry!" he said starting to shout, but controlling himself. Well, almost controlling himself. About two seconds after he snapped, the food ended up on the floor with a broken dish. Takenaga was shocked that he just smacked the plate out of her hands like that. What upset him more was that he was about to hit her and redirected the blow to the plate. _So this is what being manic depressive is like? I feel really guilty. I can't believe I almost hit Sunako-chan_.

"Sunako, I…I'm really sorry. Let me help you clean up."

What made him feel worse was that Sunako looked like she died inside. She only wanted him to eat the food, but he rejected it in such a way that, for the first time since they met, she was actually scared of him. "Sunako?" he asked, reaching a hand for her shoulder to gently shake her out of it. She flinched.

"N-n-no," she stammered, "that's okay. It was my fault so I'll take care of it. You can just go to your room and take care of your headache."

* * *

><p>Takenaga punched the wall hard enough to make his fist bleed.<p>

"What the hell is wrong with me?" he asked himself out loud. "I know I'm supposed to be experiencing side effects and I knew I would have sporadic changes in mood, but some of the side effects aren't even side effects to bipolar disorder and these mood swings are not sporadic."

No, his shifts in mood were not like that of someone who is bipolar. They experience extreme changes in mood, not just happy to angry, but also happy to sad, depressed to excited, and usually after experiencing one mood, going back to the other mood pretty quickly. The mood swings were supposed to come somewhat out of nowhere. For example, hearing a word that sets him off from a conversation he overheard. And what he still couldn't get over was that he was about to hit Sunako, his friend. If Kyohei was there, he probably would have beaten the crap out of Takenaga. "This is so unlike me," he said lying down on his bed, looking up at the ceiling.

_That's because it's not you_, his inner voice was telling him. Yeah, he knew it wasn't him. It wasn't his style. Wait a second, was that his inner voice, or someone else. He shot up from the bed. "That's weird. It sounded like there was someone talking to me."

_That's because there is_. He froze. What the heck was going on?

_I bet you're pretty shocked to be hearing another voice inside you head, _the voice started to laugh darkly, causing Takenaga to cringe.

"Who…who are you?" Takenaga asked. Now he was sure he had lost it.

_Oh Takenaga, don't worry. I'm your friend. I'm looking out for you. Isn't it nice to have someone looking out for you?_

Now Takenaga was scared. He definitely knew this wasn't an inner voice type of situation. The voice in his head sounded dark with a murderous intent and it just addressed him by name. His heart started racing as panic began to take over.

_Oh Take-kun, don't be afraid of me. Like I said, I'm your friend._

"You…still haven't answered my question. Who are you?" He sounded more determined to get an answer.

_Oh, poor Takenaga, always so analytical. You seem so tired; I can feel it. You should rest._

"Not until you tell me who you are." Neither was backing down.

_Don't worry; you're just tired. You're imagining me. Just sleep now._

Takenaga was feeling drowsy and he couldn't fight it any longer. He knew this voice was not his imagination, but whatever it was, it was forcing him to surrender his consciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the idea of this story and a sheer amount of boredom.

* * *

><p>There was so much blood; never had he seen so much blood in his life. Takenaga woke up at home in bed and when he removed his blankets his clothes were covered in blood. Panic took over him as he heard his friends talking outside his room.<p>

"I'm really worried about him," Yuki said. "Sunako said he's refusing to eat and he's becoming more aggressive."

"I told him this project was a bad idea," Kyohei said. "Now we all have to suffer through it. I'm worried about him too."

"Maybe we should see if his teacher knows of a cure," Ranmaru suggested.

"Takenaga said there wasn't," Yuki protested.

"So? He's brilliant, not all-knowing. He could have missed something."

"It doesn't matter right now," Kyohei stated. "We have to go talk to him and convince him to eat something. Maybe the fact that he isn't eating is causing these headaches."

Takenaga panicked and replaced his covers, turning over, and pretending to still be asleep. They guys came into his room and saw him passed out.

"Either he's freaking out, getting a headache, not eating, or sleeping," Kyohei muttered.

"I can't wait until this stuff wears off this weekend," Ranmaru said. "Maybe he'll start acting like his old self again."

They left the room and Takenaga got up. He got a new pair of clothes and made a break for the bathroom to clean himself off. _This is so not good, _he thought to himself. _How did this even happen? I barely remember anything over the last few hours…just like last time. Except this time I'm covered in blood._ He was shaking when he then heard that voice again.

_It's okay, Takenaga. It's just a little blood._ The voice sounded somewhat pleased.

**Not you again,** Takenaga thought (he didn't want to say anything out loud or his friends would definitely think he lost it).

_Oh come on, don't be like that. Remember, I'm your friend._

**No you aren't. You're that murderer, aren't you?**

_Wow, you _are_ a smart one. Why yes, I am the murderer. Well, sort of. You see, I'm inside of your body so technically, you're the murderer._ The voice laughed in amusement.

**NO! **Takenaga defended. **I would NEVER do something like that to anyone! Answer my question from before! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?**

_Kana._

* * *

><p>This couldn't be happening; it just wasn't possible. Takenaga's harmless experiment was actually affecting him. There was another person inside his head committing murders. Putting his hand to his head and just thinking of how impossible it was, the person he had been tutoring a few days earlier came over to him.<p>

"Takenaga, I just wanted to thank you for helping me study the other day. I did really well on the exam."

Takenaga nervously looked over to him and faked a smile. "Not a problem. I was happy to help."

"Takenaga, are you okay? You don't look so good."

Takenaga looked away and waved goodbye as he called out, "I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me."

Takenaga knew that wasn't true but he had to do something. _I have to go speak to my teacher. He said my experiment looked harmless enough. Maybe we both made a mistake._

_I don't think you made a mistake, _Kana said slyly, chuckling slightly.

**Just shut up… **Takenaga thought to the other person inside of him. **This is just temporary and by the end of the week you will just be a terrible nightmare and I can get back to my life.**

_Somehow, I highly doubt that_.

"Ah, Takenaga, how are you this morning?" his teacher asked him.

"I'm not going to lie, I'm feeling terrible. I mixed the pills you said would be safe to use, but I think something went wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I get terrible headaches; I never want to eat; I snap at everyone and have become too violent for my taste; and now I feel like there's someone talking to me."

"Oh my God…Takenaga, which chemicals did you mix with the pills?"

"Just the ones you circled," Takenaga looked at his teacher confused.

"Are you sure you didn't add the one I circled in red?"

"No, I didn't. I was very careful."

"Takenaga, I want you to order these medications now and bring them to me. Also, keep a journal of everything you're experiencing."

"Please, you need to tell me what's wrong with me. You obviously know. What happened?" Takenaga was starting to get very upset and was acting more like Yuki right now, on the verge of tears.

"If the drug I circled in red was mixed with those other pills, it would take being bipolar to an entirely different level," his professor began to explain. "Instead of having normal mood swings, you would instead have two personalities, DID, dissociative identity disorder. I don't know how long the effects would last, but someone used that medication in an experiment before. That's why I said not to use it. His other personality became a serial killer."

At this, Takenaga's heart sank. All of his fears had been confirmed. There really was another person inside of him and so far he had committed two murders that Takenaga actually knew of.

* * *

><p><em>What am I going to do? I can't live like this…I just can't.<em>

"Takenaga?" he heard a gentle voice call for him. He had gone up to the roof after he spoke with his science teacher. For the first time in his life, Takenaga had no desire to go to class.

He jumped at the sound of hearing Noi's voice. _How am I ever going to tell her? I can't keep this from her._

"I heard from the guys that you haven't been feeling well. I didn't think this experiment would take such a heavy toll on you." She was about to put her hand on his shoulder when he backed away from her.

"I'm sorry Noi, I'm so sorry," he sat down and took his knees in his arms and started crying on his lap. "You can't come near me. I have no control over what I might do anymore."

"What do you mean?" she asked in an even softer and gentler voice. She put her hand to his face and got him to look at her. He was in shock at how much better he felt with Noi being there for him. She really was the best thing in his life.

Takenaga stared into her eyes and felt like they were the only ones up there, despite his other personality. He then started to get a headache again. He shot up, ready to run away before anything happened to her.

"T-T-T-Takenaga? What's wrong?" Noi asked, concerned for his safety.

"Noi, I have to go. Don't follow me. I'm sorry. I love you." Takenaga didn't even realize that he had just confessed his feelings to her; he was too panicked. He ran through the school to the exit with students looking at him and teachers chasing after him. He didn't care. All he knew was that he had to get out of there before Kana took over again.

* * *

><p>Takenaga made it back home and ran upstairs to his room. He took out a notebook and began to write a journal about everything that had happened to him so that in case Kana took over, his friends would know. He went online and ordered the medications his teacher told him to get since he still had money left over from what his father gave him. <em>Oh God, my father. If he ever found out he would probably yank me out of school forever. What am I going to do? I have to tell someone about this now before I completely lose my mind.<em>

Takenaga hid the journal in his desk. Since he hadn't heard Kana's voice in a while, he was praying that he was asleep or whatever another personality does. He looked at his desk, at all of the chemicals he had bought. Something didn't feel right about how his desk was set up. _Oh my God!_

Takenaga finally realized what happened. "No, no, no…who was in my room?" He realized that the test tube that contained the unstable chemical was missing. Now he had to find out what happened.

"You got in a lot of trouble today," Takenaga jumped at the sound of someone else's voice. He realized it was Kyohei and not Kana.

"What are you talking about?" Takenaga really had no idea what Kyohei was talking about.

"You made such a huge scene today. Teachers were chasing you down the hallway and trying to prevent you from skipping school."

"I…I couldn't help it. I had to get out of there before something bad happened."

Kyohei was now even more concerned than he was the day prior. "Takenaga, what on earth are you talking about?"

_Well Takenaga, you wanted someone to talk to…why not Kyohei? Oh God, now I'm talking to myself. _"I really am going crazy."

"What?" Kyohei asked, stunned. Takenaga jumped; he didn't realize that he had said the last part out loud.

...

"Kyohei? Kyohei, please say something," Takenaga said after he was finished telling Kyohei everything.

"I told you that this experiment was dangerous! You should have talked to us before you drank that stuff so that we could have prevented you by force if we had to!"

"I know," Takenaga started crying again, "I know…"

Kyohei felt guilty. "Okay, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to yell at you. You don't need that right now." Kyohei scratched his head. "We should just figure out what happened."

"Did you come into my room at all, other than to 'give' me back my book?" Takenaga smiled, remembering getting hit in the head with the book.

Kyohei chuckled. "Thankfully, no. I would hate to be responsible for this."

"Hey you guys, we're home," Yuki called out.

"Takenaga, I think we should tell them. And you have your date with Noi tonight, right? You should tell her too, but we'll keep it from your parents and everyone else, okay?"

"Kyohei," Takenaga started, "thank you."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't say I ever said that I own the Wallflower because I don't and never will.

* * *

><p>Takenaga was blessed to have such great friends. They didn't care that he had a murderer living inside of him and they didn't care how long it lasted. All they cared about was his health and mental state. Ranmaru confessed to being in Takenaga's room and accidently dropping the cursed test tube while looking for a homework assignment. Takenaga forgave him.<p>

"So what's his name?" Sunako asked, interested to learn the murderer's name. She got too close to Takenaga and he remembered nearly hitting her.

"His…his name is Kana. At least that's what I heard. However he said since he's in my body, I'm the killer. By the way, Sunako, I'm sorry about the other day. I nearly hit you and that's when I realized something was officially wrong."

"It's okay man," Kyohei said, patting Takenaga on the back to reassure him. "But you still have to tell Noi about this."

"I know, she's coming over tonight," Takenaga began to surrender to his depression again.

"Do you want us to leave you two alone?" Yuki asked, knowing Takenaga probably wouldn't want anyone else around.

"No! Absolutely not. What if Kana emerges and hurts her?" Takenaga started to panic again.

"If he was going to, he would have done so by now," Ranmaru said. "He's had plenty of opportunity to come after us too and he hasn't. He says he's your 'friend,' right? Maybe he'll leave the people you care about alone."

"I can't place my hopes on a maybe, guys," Takenaga replied. "Noi is too special to bet her life on a maybe."

"Okay, fine," Kyohei said. "We'll stay here in case you need help, but we'll stay away from you if you don't, okay?"

Takenaga nodded.

* * *

><p>"Hi guys, it's great to see you," Noi said with a cheery voice. "Takenaga invited me over."<p>

"Yeah, we know," Kyohei said with a hint of sadness in his voice. "He's in his room."

Noi thought that Kyohei had a weird attitude. Usually he teases her mercilessly and prevents her from getting closer to Takenaga. Now he was being nice and was staying out of her way. She shook it off and headed upstairs to Takenaga's room.

Takenaga was pacing all around his room, thinking of where to start. Before he could gather his thoughts he was staring directly at Noi.

"Takenaga? Why is your room so dark?" she asked, looking around his room.

"Noi," he said, lacking any amount of confidence in his voice, "there's something I have to tell you."

Takenaga told Noi about how his experiment went wrong, about the headaches and blackouts, the murders, waking up in his bed covered in blood, Kana, and having to run away from the school. She was shocked and looked at him with hurt in her eyes.

"Takenaga, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have convinced you to do this project," Noi began to cry as she sat down on his bed. He sat down next to her and took her hand with his right hand and her face in his left.

"Noi, please don't blame yourself. I was an idiot for using myself as a test subject and for leaving the solution to settle while I was out. I'm so thankful that you supported me. I-"

"I will always support you, Takenaga. I…I love you."

Takenaga's heart skipped a beat when he heard that. He still didn't remember saying it to her before on the roof. He took her face in his hands and then kissed her; it was their first passionate kiss as a couple. Noi put her arms around him and returned his kiss as he took her up in his arms. They parted long enough for him to tell her that he loved her too before they continued kissing.

He lost himself in her; he didn't even think about Kana or his fears. All he could think about was her and how much he loved her. They parted again. "I'm never letting you go," he said softly into her hair.

"I'm never going to go. I will be there for you, always."

* * *

><p>It was three o'clock in the morning and still pitch black outside. Takenaga looked at Noi, sleeping soundly in his bed as he got silently got dressed. If Ranmaru were there right now, he would probably be congratulating the happy couple for finally "doing it." Takenaga chuckled at the thought of someone beating his perverted friend over the head.<p>

_You really do have a charmed life,_ a voice broke through his thoughts. Takenaga's smile faded.

**Not you again…**

_You know, you should be a little nicer to me. I have the power to wreck your precious life if I so desire. What I am saying is that if you want your precious girlfriend and friends to live, you'll stop trying to get rid of me._

Takenaga froze when he heard this threat. Kana didn't have the same voice as he did before. Usually he acted like he was having fun toying with Takenaga's life. Now he sounded serious and Takenaga didn't like that. Takenaga took out the journal and wrote something down in it and left it opened on that page. Good thing Kana couldn't see what he was writing.

Takenaga started walking towards the door. He needed to get away from Noi before Kana acted on his threat. "Takenaga?" He heard her voice and stopped at the door.

He looked back at her. She looked beautiful for someone who still had exhaustion in her eyes.

"Don't worry Noi-chi," he said giving her a reassuring smile, "I'm just going to get some fresh air. I'll be back soon."

* * *

><p>Takenaga only had to wait a few hours before someone would see his journal. He walked all of Tokyo, but knew he couldn't run away from Kana. Kana spoke to him every few minutes, taunting him to remind Takenaga that he was still there. He talked about murder; he talked about blood. Takenaga felt sick listening to Kana describe murder in such detail.<p>

**You're as bad as Sunako, **Takenaga thought to himself. However, Kana heard him.

_You know, you can't hide your thoughts from me. I know you're waiting for your friends to come after you. I may not know what you wrote, but I know it was a warning._

**Well wouldn't you like to know?**

Takenaga shouldn't have said that. Kana became furious and Takenaga fell to his knees, gasping for air, and put a hand to his throbbing head.

"Stop," he said in a whisper.

_I don't think so. _Kana said with anger in his voice. _You know I wonder who I should kill first. We are in a city surrounded by people so I can easily kill the next person I see._

"No," Takenaga said, still in a whisper while trying to take control over his own body.

_I could always go back to your home. Maybe it would be a good idea to kill Noi first or Kyohei. Or how about Ranmaru? He did screw up your experiment. Yuki would be too easy, since he's the weakest. And what about Sunako? She would jump at the chance to meet a serial killer. How would you feel to have their blood on your hands?_

Kana let out an evil laugh and Takenaga refused to give him control. He just had to hold out a little longer.

"I won't…I won't let you hurt them," Takenaga spat out despite his pain.

"Takenaga!" he heard his friends call out.

"No!" he yelled to them and they stopped a few feet away from them. "You have to stay away from me. He's threatening to kill all of you."

They could see the terror in his eyes and the pain he was in. "We did what you asked," he heard Kyohei said. Takenaga look at them, hope in his eyes for the first time over the last few days; however, he couldn't hold on any longer. To his friends it looked like his headache had passed. They inched closer to him, but stopped as soon as they saw his face.

"You," Kyohei said.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Sorry I have to say this again, but I don't own the Wallflower or its characters...

* * *

><p>They heard him chuckle; his voice sounded too dark to be Takenaga's. "Yes, we finally meet. Too bad we won't be getting to know each other." Kana took out a knife.<p>

"Funny," Kyohei said. "We were just thinking the same think." He cracked his knuckles.

"Kyohei, don't be stupid!" Ranmaru warned. "You can't win against a knife."

"So what if I get a few scratches? It's nothing new."

Both Kyohei and Kana circled each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. Kyohei was hoping that Kana would hesitate and make the first move. Any fighter knows that whoever makes the first move is at a disadvantage. Kyohei wouldn't make the first move either. He was trying to stall.

"I know your tactics, Kyohei," Kana smirked. "You are way too predictable. Whatever that fool, Takenaga, wrote to you, stalling won't help."

_Damn, that guy's like a mind reader_, Kyohei thought. Both he and Kana stopped circling each other, but still neither fighter moved.

"So far it seems we're both thinking the same thing," Kana said smugly.

"I guess so," Kyohei agreed, "but you're never going to kill me if neither of us moves."

"I don't have to kill you."

"Huh?" Kyohei was very confused by that statement until Kana pointed over to their groups of friends.

Kana started to walk over to the group and Kyohei knew what he was planning. Kana was forcing him to make the first move by threatening to kill his friends. However, Kyohei didn't have to worry. In what felt like 0.2 seconds, Sunako had already detained Kana and the knife was on the ground near Ranmaru who picked it up and threw it into some bushes.

"What now?" Sunako said victoriously.

"Why you little-"

Before Kana could finish his sentence, sirens were heard. Kana glared at all of them. Kyohei and Ranmaru had already apprehended him.

"So the little bastard told you to call the police, did he?" Kana said, in a rather pissed off and grim tone.

"He did a lot more than that," Kyohei spat back at him.

"That's right!" Yuki chimed in.

"What did that fool do?" Kana, the stone cold killer now had the look of fear in his eyes.

"He committed himself," Ranmaru said. "Well, he gave us permission to commit him, but it was more of him asking than saying we could if we wanted to."

* * *

><p>Takenaga was moved to a small hospital far away from the city, but not too far that his friends wouldn't be able to visit him. His father barely showed up, but mother came a few times with Taki, his old nanny. He enjoyed his visits from Noi, talking about their future for when he was to get out. Kyohei and Yuki would bring him his assignments so that he didn't get behind (he was Takenaga after all). Sunako came a couple of times with the guys, but she usually didn't come. She kept Ranmaru company since he felt too guilty to go (Takenaga knew his friend felt guilty, but he didn't hold it against him).<p>

Four months past and Takenaga seemed to be doing better. The doctors said there were no noticeable signs that Kana was still a part of him. Takenaga was released during his fifth month there. He and Noi got an apartment together, since in a few months they were going to start college. It was somewhat difficult to be officially on his own since his father disowned him (he was still upset about his son's experiment), but he was with Noi and that was all he needed.

Their friends visited every weekend or they all went out. Ranmaru officially apologized to Takenaga now that he was finally better and Takenaga forgave him. Truth be told, Takenaga was never angry with Ranmaru, but with himself for even thinking of such a project. He decided on a career as a writer or a journalist, instead of a science-based career.

* * *

><p>"So, when is our next break?" Yuki asked.<p>

"In a week, Yuki," Kyohei grumbled. In his opinion, break couldn't come fast enough.

"It's a week, right?" Ranmaru asked.

"Yes, one week plus the weekend," Takenaga responded, glancing up from his book.

"Why?" Noi turned to Yuki.

"I think we should all go on a trip together, like to a beach resort or something," Yuki said smiling, while Sunako cringed in the background yelling "NOOOOOOOOO!"

"I think that's a great idea," Ranmaru said. "I'll call my father and see if he'll set it up."

"Yay, vacation!" Noi cheered, causing Takenaga to smile at her before continuing his book.

* * *

><p>A week later, the gang was on their way to Ranmaru's family's beach resort. Sunako had to be tied up to even get her in the car (some things never change). Noi was talking to Sunako about going shopping and other things they should do while they were there. Yuki and Kyohei were playing handheld videos games trying to best each other. Takenaga, on the other hand, was reading a book, the same book he had started reading when he made that potion.<p>

Takenaga and Noi went up to their room and started unpacking. Noi kissed Takenaga on the cheek before going to take a shower. He had time to finish the book while she was in there. The ending consisted of a wedding, the doctor fighting off his other personality, losing the battle, and ending it himself by forcing his friend to "take care of him." Takenaga closed the book and walked over the dresser, placing it down gently. He looked into the mirror and then smirked, "What a happy ending."

* * *

><p>AN: I hope it's clear that Kana isn't really gone. Yes, there will be a sequel, Takenaga's Struggle.


End file.
